Roleplay: The Newcomer
Characters *Max the Mink *Pincushion the Rabbit Roleplay It was a quiet day in the small cafe named Toki Doki. A new animatronic was being installed. The animatronic resembles a beige colored mink. There are few visible scratches on its body. The mechanic installed the batteries and flipped the switch on its head. The animatronic activates and plays a pre-recorded audio sample, "Hey kids, welcome to Toki Doki! Hope you have a delectable time!" The brown rabbit animatronic smiled and looked around, "Don't forget to buy the sushi before its all gone!" The mechanic looked at the animatronics. Getting a satisfactory result he packed his things and left leaving the animatronics all alone. Suddenly, the rabbit began to roam and laugh uncontrollably. "C..come on n..newbie.. L..let's ha..have some fun!" The beige mink animatronic continued to play its preset audio samples while seemingly looking in random directions. "Yeah, grab 'em while they're hot!" Eventually the samples starts to glitch. A different voice coming from it begins to be heard. "W.. wh- What?""C..come p..play!" A mint rat steps out from the curtains. The mink began to walk around, seemingly confused about its surroundings. It randomly began playing a tune, although it lags extremely. The brown rabbit walks over to the mink, her eyes glowing blood red. The red stain is now clearly visible, "t..that..that's the sp...sp.. Spirit!" The mink replied, although mixed in with static. Wh- at am I ev- n s- pposed to do here..? Wha- are we wai- ting for?" is what could be made out from the speech. "D..during the d..d..day you si..sing with...th us n..night.. We roam.. Roam.." The brown rabbit said her leg creaking as she put her weight onto it. The beige mink began to walk around, exploring the cafe. It played a few sound effects, as well as a few beeps. The mint rat looked to be a slightly newer model than the rabbit but all the animatronics had their flaws and his was a small hole beginning to rot in his chest. He too had blood red eyes that glow as bright as a lamp, he creaked over to the mink, "s..s..so P..Pin, who's the n..new k..kid?" He seemed to be asking both the animatronics although it was directed to the rabbit. "I..I don't k..know Ric.." The rabbit replied her voice starting to show emotion. Yet another animatronic stepped out from being the curtains a lavender cat with a black skirt and red eyes as well, "Say, kid, what is your name?" She seemed to have the most emotion in her voice and the shiniest finish, her voice was mature and clear but dark like one of a goth girl, she walked over to the mink smoothly. The mink turned around, facing the cat. He replied, "Wh.." "They c- all me M-Max.." "Nice to meet you Max, I'm Phsi" she smiled in a almost psychopathic way. The clock in the corner chimed, it was 1 AM. "Oh. u-uh, nice to m- meet y- ou too I g-guess.." The cat walks away roaming around like the others. The brown rabbit seems to be fascinated by the shiny neon sign on the grocery store across the street. She looks out the window pressing her paws against it. "I..I just..just want to l..leave.." She whispers through static. The mink keeps roaming around, minding his own business, playing random sound bits. He turned his head around to face the rabbit for a moment, then turned his head away again. He looked quite sad, though. The mint rat looked hurt and walked onto the stage and shut off for the night. The cat sighed and walked at Max's side, "Nice voice bank you got there." Max replied the compliment, "O- oh.. Th- nks. So are we j-just here ro- a-aming ra- randomly?" "Yes. Unless you want to roam to somewhere, or play. We don't have a night guard yet so we can do whatever we want.", the cat answered. "Oy.. S- So I'll just w-walk aro-und with no-thing to do th- then..", he replied. "Wait, I guess I could show you around", the cat offered. "Okay t- then.." as he began to follow the cat. The cat walked into the hallway. "This is the hallway." "I can tell.", said Max as he kept following. As she walked into an office her skirt catches on the door handle, "Oh fff not again," As she tried to get it un stuck she explains the room, "This is the night guard's office." "W- was there a night guard here be- before?", Max asked, curious. "Yes, before Pin ate him.. God she's so stupid.... I remember Lui, he was a good guard", explained the cat. She gets her skirt unstuck and continues on. She walks down a narrow hallway and opens two huge doors revealing a kitchen, "guess what this is?" "T- the kitchen, r-right?" "Yes. Good." The mink kept following the cat. The cat walked backstage and stepped out onto the stage and began to sing. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rHuannp7h1I (her singing) "Th-that was beautiful", the mink said as he smiled. "Thank you. My voice was programmed to be so." "O-oh, okay." "Let's hear you sing" "Okay.." Max began to play an instrumental record and began to sing "Wake Me Up".